


Ask Game Ficlets

by madmeridian



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Confessions, Drinking, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmeridian/pseuds/madmeridian
Summary: Collection of ficlets I wrote for an ask game on tumblr
Relationships: Linda/Matt | Mail Jeevas, Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20





	1. Drink Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Drink Me" and meronia for anakien
> 
> Drink Me: write a drabble about characters drinking, alone or with each other.

“Come on, it’s just a shot.” 

Near eyed the shot warily, hesitating to even touch it. Mello pushed it closer to him, silently urging him to take it. 

“A shot of what, exactly?” Near asked plainly, finally picking the shot up. 

“Vodka.” Mello picked up his glass too. He really couldn’t believe Near had agreed to drink with him, though he had a feeling that the younger man wouldn’t like it at all. He was certain the two of them had quite different tastes. 

“I’ve never had vodka,” Near said, staring at the alcohol. “Or any sort of liquor, really.” 

“Well, there’s a first time for everything,” Mello commented, raising his shot a bit. Near looked at him apprehensively, but still copied his movements as he raised the glass to his mouth and drank it up. 

Judging by the nasty look Near was giving his empty glass, he didn’t like it. Mello tried not to laugh at Near’s disgusted expression. 

“I’m guessing that you aren’t a fan of vodka?” Mello asked. Near gave him a look and crossed his arms, clearly unamused. “Let me see what else I have.” 

Between Mello and Matt, there were a lot of differences in their taste for alcohol. There wasn’t that much in the cabinet, but it had a variety at least. Mello searched for something he thought that Near might actually like. 

“Let’s try rum,” Mello said, setting the bottle on the table. “You’ll probably like it better than vodka.” 

He poured Near a glass and set it down in front of him. Mello decided to go for another shot of vodka, while Near sipped at the rum. He made a face, but it wasn’t nearly as disgusted. 

“It’s okay, I guess…” Near pushed it back towards him gently. “I still don’t like it much.” 

“I’ll finish it then.” Mello grabbed the drink to sip at while he searched for something else for Near to try. It wasn’t a surprise to him that Near was a bit selective about his liquor. 

In the end, he just gave up and pulled out one of Matt’s bottles of wine out, which Near actually ended up liking. 

“You’re a lightweight too, aren’t you?” Mello asked over his third glass of rum. Near had sipped his way through his first glass of wine and was working on his second. 

“It doesn’t matter, I’m not even drinking that much.” 

Mello did silently concede he was more drunk than Near was, but he knew how to hold his alcohol. To be fair, Near didn’t end up passed out drunk, though still Mello ended up carrying him to bed.


	2. Quiet Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Quiet Me" and meronia for creyes96
> 
> Quiet Me: write a drabble about one character trying to calm another down

Mello is a light sleeper and has been for his whole life. So as much as Near tries to muffle himself, Mello can still hear him sniffle and take a few deep breaths. It takes him a moment to process what he‘ s hearing, but once he realizes, he sits up quickly, looking around with groggy confusion. His gaze finally lands on Near and he gently touches Near’s shoulder, realizing something is wrong. 

“Did something happen?” Mello asks, putting an arm around Near. Near turns his head, so Mello can’t quite see his expression. Then he turns back, as if to say something, but he’s quiet for another minute, searching for words.

“Nightmare,” Near finally mutters, hiding his face in his hands. It doesn’t help. Mello can see some tears, shining with moonlight, dripping down his cheeks. “It’s nothing.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Near just shakes his head in response. Mello knows that Near doesn’t like this sort of thing, being emotional or talking about feelings. 

“Come here,” Mello says quietly, nudging Near so that he was leaning against Mello. “I can stay up with you.” 

“You don’t have to.” Near tries to wipe away his tears, though it doesn’t seem to be helping much. Mello can’t remember ever seeing him this upset and he certainly can’t just turn around and go back to sleep knowing that Near was upset. 

“I know. You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong, but I’m sure as hell not gonna let you go through it alone.” 

Near gives him a weak attempt at a smile and Mello feels some relief knowing that he is helping Near, even if it's only a little bit.

Eventually, Near's breathing calms down from him crying, and then slows as he falls back asleep against Mello.


	3. Remember Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for bestofwaifusbestofwomen, "Remember Me" and Matt/Linda
> 
> Remember Me: write a drabble about one character trying to get another to remember them

Matt had no clue what Near had meant when he said that he had a surprise for Christmas. The younger man had given no hints as to what his surprise was and neither he nor Mello had any idea what he was talking about. 

He walked through the halls of their headquarters alone. They all still had cases to work on, but they’d taken a small break for the holidays, at Mello’s insistence. The rest of their team was at home, so it was just the three of them in the building. 

At least, that was what Matt had assumed, until he saw a young lady walking down the hall, heading towards the control room. She looked familiar, but Matt couldn’t put his finger on who she was. 

“Matt!” she called, hurrying down the hall once she saw him. Matt smiled at her nervously, wondering who the hell she could possibly be. 

“Hey,” he greeted, nodding at her. Where do I know her from? Shit, shit, shit, what do I do?

“It’s been so long, I was so happy when Near invited me to come.” 

“Right, yeah,” Matt said flippantly, awkwardly shifting to try and walk away. _Gotta be from Wammy’s then. Fuck, I don’t remember anyone._

“You don’t remember me, do you? You’ve always been terrible with names and faces, but I would think that you’d at least be able remember me.” She didn’t seem too upset by it, which was a relief. Matt then noticed that she was carrying a sketchbook and some pencils.

Sketchbook. 

Matt berated himself, in disbelief he forgot Linda, of all people. They hadn’t been super close, but she had been a friend. 

To be fair, she also looked a lot different now too. Matt only remembered her as barely being a teenager. She had grown up quite a bit, though he supposed they all had since their Wammy days. 

For some reason, his brain supplied the word “pretty” without thinking about it. He shook that thought away and focused on fixing his mistake. 

“No, I totally remember you,” Matt said quickly. “Couldn’t forget you, Linda.” 

“Yeah, you only just remembered,” she laughed, linking her arm through his. “Now come on, we have so much to catch up on.” 

Matt just smiled and let her tug him along, wondering how much she’d changed since he last saw her.


	4. Value Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for kingofpentacles, "Value Me" and meronia
> 
> Value Me: write a drabble about one character telling another how they feel about them

“I know you don’t like me.” 

Those words had been stuck in Mello’s head for the past few days and he couldn’t seem to shake them. Hell, even as he tried to sleep at night, he couldn’t stop thinking about them. 

He’d blamed Matt for it. The asshole had agreed to help Near and his team, since none of them were really computer experts and they’d needed one for the case they were on. Mello wasn’t going to let Matt go over there by himself, so he’d tagged along. 

Near had told him several times that he needn’t stay and Mello had promptly told him to fuck off. Even so, he’d helped on the case a bit himself and managed to be in Near’s presence without them bickering for some time. 

After they were done with the case, Near had thanked them both for their help and offered whatever payment they wanted. Matt had left the two of them alone in the room for a moment, prompting the conversation. 

“We worked together well,” Near had commented, playing with one of his robots. 

“I guess,” Mello responded haughtily. “Though I hope you aren’t implying we should work together.”

“Of course not.” Near looked at him blankly. “I know you don’t like me.” 

Then Matt had walked back in the room and told Mello it was time to go. Honestly, it was probably lucky that he did. Mello had no clue how he would’ve possibly responded to that. 

For once, Near was wrong. 

Mello hadn’t realized it until then, but some sort of fondness for Near had developed in him. He couldn’t even bring himself to say he didn’t like Near. 

When he’d tried to get Matt to reason it out with him, all Matt had said was “it’s about goddamn time that you two got along” and gone off to play a video game. 

Which led to Mello going back to the headquarters. Frankly, he just wanted to face this problem head-on and fix it.

It was late, but Mello knew that Near was probably still up. And, of course, judging by how easily he was able to walk in.

The main room was empty aside from Near, who didn’t seem to be working on anything but a house of cards. 

“I’m surprised,” Near said slowly. “You aren’t the type to just drop in and chat if it’s not important.” 

“It is important.” Mello sat down in one of the computer chains. Another card was placed carefully on Near’s house. “You’re wrong.” 

The look of confusion on Near’s face did satisfy Mello a bit. Near wasn’t someone easily perplexed, and yet, here they were. 

“Wrong about what?” Near asked, putting the next card back into the deck, rather than adding it to the house. A silent message, but once Mello received loud and clear. _You have my full attention now…_

“You said you knew I didn’t like you,” Mello said, the words leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. “That’s bullshit.”

“You’ve made it loud and clear for years.” Near’s voice was flat, unamused. Unconvinced, too. “I do know you don’t like me.” 

“Maybe you aren’t as good at reading me as you think you are.” Mello leaned down, getting close to Near’s face. “I do care about you. I didn’t like you when I was younger, but things have changed.” 

“You’ve said yourself that you wouldn’t work with me,” Near said, unflinching even with Mello right in his face. 

“That was bullshit too.” 

“Was it?” Near asked, almost mocking him. 

“Yes,” Mello said firmly. “I do care about you and I would work with you. I will work with you, if that’s what you want.” 

Near hesitated and then set another card on his house, regaining his composure. 

“And you really came here to tell me all this?” 

“Well, I don’t want you to think I don’t like you. It bothered me when you said that.” 

“Most of what I say bothers you.” 

Mello scowled, but didn’t retort. Mainly because it was true, much to his dismay. 

“I’m trying to be genuine with you, asshole.” 

“I appreciate it,” Near said with such unexpected honesty that it had Mello sitting back up, out of Near’s face. “I’m happy you don’t hate me.” 

“Well... good,” Mello said awkwardly. He’d expected more arguing honestly. It was their constant, their normal dynamic. It felt odd to just… get along with one another. 

He could definitely get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I'm done posting all my shit, sorry for the spam. goodbye.


End file.
